Spinal restraint devices presently used by paramedics consist of spine boards in combination with a plurality of straps for use in securing a patient to the spine board. A variety of strap configurations have been tried. Some strap configurations are very effective at preventing movement of a patient, but bring pressure to bear on vital areas such as the rib cage or the abdomen. Other strap configurations distribute the force of the straps to ensure undue pressure is not brought to bear upon vital areas, but are not very effective at preventing movement of the patient. Both movement of the patient and undue pressure on vital areas are viewed as undesirable.
This can be further illustrated with reference to spinal restraint devices which are commercially available. Straps configured to form an "X" are among the most effective at preventing movement of the patient. However, the pressure of the straps forming the "X" upon the rib cage can impede breathing and this configuration is not advisable for pregnant women. The "spider" configuration of straps, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,961, is among the most effective in ensuring undue pressure in not brought to bear upon vital areas. However, some movement of the patient frequently occurs when the spine board is turned sideways to permit the patient to vomit or is placed on end when going down stairs.